


【马东】偶尔放纵

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *public s*x预警*ooc，勿上升真人*开🚗一时爽，一直开一直爽（不是）





	【马东】偶尔放纵

李马克——以及其他队友们——都知道李东赫私底下其实是挺保守一男的。镜头前的满分sense不假，为人处事有原则有分寸也是真的。

练习结束以后，往往并不是李东赫粘着李马克，而是做哥哥的先对小熊崽上手，然后小熊努努嘴，轻轻地拨开哥哥放在自己腰上的手。

“哥哥们还在呢。”他这样轻声说道。

啊，东赫带着撒娇的低音也太绝了。李马克痴痴地看着东赫撩起汗湿的碎刘海。

 

直到小棕熊成年以后的那个周末，屁颠屁颠地跟着他哥去宿舍附近的居酒屋。

李马克看着李东赫在一分钟内灌进去一扎生啤，觉得还是不能把一个人想得太死。

半分钟不到李东赫半趴在桌上面色潮红眼神迷离地开始鬼扯的时候，李马克觉得自己的想法迅速得到了证实。李东赫醉酒后的嗓音更加像撒娇了，甜腻而带着一丝沙哑，听的李马克差点失了神。

“哥你今天的妆好好看哦，嘻嘻嘻嘻。眼影什么牌子啊？”

“东赫啊你清醒一点，我们刚练习回来，我现在素颜。”

“为什么练习不能化妆啊，男生化妆也没什么吧，好看就完事了啊！”

？？？  
不知道说啥，我喝口烧酒压压惊。

 

 

回宿舍的路上李东赫变得更加肆无忌惮，贴在李马克身侧用手掐他的腰，同时脸凑到李马克耳边轻轻吹气。用最挑逗的方式。李马克嗅着他的小男友身上西柚香味和酒气混合的味道，身体已经酥了半边。

李马克自己的酒量也没好到哪儿去，两杯烧酒已经让他晕晕乎乎的，不过尚存理智，方向感什么的还是有的。只是不知道李东赫现在什么情况，大概是喝太快上头了？李马克拿这个皮小孩没办法，暗自无奈却隐隐期待他作出进一步的动作。

“已经起反应了吗？哥你这个变态。装作一本正经也是个变态啊。”

李东赫带着挑衅意味的上扬的尾音里掺杂着轻笑，一只手在李马克身上乱摸，从胸口一直往下到裤裆那块隆起的地方。

淦。李马克暗骂了一句。换谁这么被你撩都会有反应吧。

“你先开始的，到时候不要逃哦。”李马克转向李东赫，凑在他耳边说，故作低沉的烟嗓笼上了一层炽热的情欲。

没有回答。代替话语的是李东赫的一个吻，落在李马克的唇边。

夏日的绵绵细雨如期而至，空气潮湿却灼热。

 

两人拐近宿舍楼后面的那片小绿地。一开始是李东赫先勾住李马克的亲他，到后来主动权完全转移到了李马克这里，极具侵略性地用舌头撬开李东赫饱满水润的唇缠绕着略短的舌头，发疯一样地吸吮着。手则紧紧地箍住李东赫精瘦的腰，让两人紧紧相贴。李东赫惊讶于李马克的这股狠劲，旋即转为兴奋，陶醉地闭上眼。

李东赫虽然喝的确实有点上头，但是直到目前发生的一切都在他恶作剧一般的计划内。他没来由的觉得他哥不会拒绝他的挑逗，并且也得到了应验。

李马克此时的理智已经灰飞烟灭，满脑子里想的只有之后怎么把东赫干到哭叫着求饶。

李东赫脑海里不时回放着一个月前在LA半夜的小巷里发生的两人的初吻，那时候不像今天喝了酒，但是两个人都有点醉醺醺的样子。那个吻也没有持续很久，李马克说哥哥们会着急的，回去吧，然后轻轻地推开了李东赫。

显然两人都意犹未尽。哪怕已经过了足足的三十天。

说实话李东赫也没想到三十天后两人会在外面这样纠缠在一起，虽然他挺乐意的，还是clothed sex，想想就刺激。不知道为什么，身上挂着衣物做比赤身裸体来得更有感觉，李东赫想。

他低头看李马克略粗暴地扒开他的衬衫的领子，露出半边蜜色的肩膀。李马克把头埋在李东赫颈窝细细地舔舐每一寸柔嫩的皮肤，引得李东赫不住地低声呻吟。

“哥，这里好难受……”李东赫同学的骚话虽迟但到，牵引李马克的手去摸自己硬得发烫的小小熊。“帮帮我。”

还说自己不喜欢撒娇，明明每一句话都在撒娇。李马克这样想着，也不得不承认自己对此十分受用，三两下解开李东赫的裤腰带，握住前端已经渗出液体的小东赫，恶趣味地捏了一下。

“是不是刚才在酒馆就湿成这样了？嗯？你这个当众发qing的痴汉？”

李东赫被贴在耳边说荤话的马克哥撩拨得快要爆炸了，他一把挽住马克哥的后颈就是一顿铺天盖地毫无章法的激吻，险些将自己弄得喘不过气来。

相对地，李马克的手正有条不紊地套弄着李东赫的分身，另一只手摸向李东赫饱满紧致的臀部。紧身牛仔裤因为雨水的缘故已经贴在了皮肤表面，李马克干脆扯着腰带往下一拉。

“不要急啊东赫，慢慢来……啧啧，这里也湿成这样了吗，你是有多想被我蹂躏啊，嗯？”

“想到要……疯了……哈啊……呜！”

李东赫甜甜的蜜嗓在这种时候更让人欲罢不能啊，李马克一边想着一边加了两根手指，模拟xing爱在穴内进出。李东赫忍不住呻吟了一声，下身却扭得更厉害了。

“好了……别磨蹭了快进来……你想被人看见吗……”

“那又怎样，黑灯瞎火的看得见啥”李马克不经意间吐出的蜜汁方言让李东赫差点出戏。

马克哥也醉了啊，而且没比我好到哪儿去。

 

 

仲夏夜的雨丝毫没有停止的迹象，路灯、指示牌上全部笼罩着一层薄薄的水汽。灌木丛的长椅旁两个纤细修长的人影叠在一起，肌肉碰撞和滋滋的水声被淅淅沥沥的雨声盖掉大半。

李东赫双手撑在椅背上，翘着屁股任由李马克在身后肆意冲刺着。李马克双手掐住小棕熊的小细腰享受着久未开拓的后穴的紧实温暖。不知道是不是因为在外面，这次李马克的动作幅度比起之前明显有所收敛，李东赫爽的七荤八素的同时尚且留有一点理智和体力，换做以前室内的真·美洲狮李马克，他现在已经没法站着了。

“总得让你有力气走回宿舍吧，完事了我肯定背不动你。”

李马克的语气诚恳地让李东赫又好气又好笑：我信你个鬼，这也不是你避开g点的理由吧。

实际上只是李马克的小小的恶作剧，很快他便找准了目标，用几乎要顶穿李东赫的气势全力前进。李东赫没有防备，一个激灵差点脚下打滑，被靠谱的成年李马克紧紧抱住。

“啊……哈啊……你他妈……好大啊……再用力……一点……”

“说爱我我就听你的，宝贝。”

“我爱你……爱得要升天了……想天天和哥哥做……嗯呼……”

李东赫的语言机制准时下线，什么骚词都能蹦出来，李马克也不讨厌这样的——是非常喜欢——思维破碎的东赫弟弟。

他把李东赫潮红的小脸拨向自己，看着他双眼迷离，雨水混合着汗水和生理性泪水从光滑的脸颊上淌下来，顺着仰起的脖子流到喉结边，性感得要命。李马克吻掉李东赫眼角的泪，轻轻地用英语安慰他。东赫为什么哭了呢？是开心地哭了还是遇到烦心事儿了，还是两者都有？不管怎样他很心疼，他看不得他心爱的小熊哭。

“Chill out, Donghyuck. We'll be fine.”

李东赫没怎么懂，还是喃喃地点点头。他也没什么复杂的想法，他知道自己现在非常非常快乐。和马克哥在一起怎么会不快乐呢。但是这样的快乐又是短暂而隐秘的，毕竟他们作为偶像歌手一天大部分的时间不是在表演就是在练习，今晚的放纵能有几次呢，想到这里他又不禁感到一丝苦涩。

“我会一直陪在东赫身边，东赫也要一直在我身边，好吗？”

“我现在很幸福，所以东赫也要幸福哦，不管发生什么都要开开心心的。”

李东赫感受着李马克在耳边的气息，满足地闭上了眼。

 

那之后他们一起高潮了好几次，最后浑身发软的李东赫还是被李马克抱回宿舍了。李马克进卧室的时候李帝努床上的夜灯还亮着，一颗头从被子里探出来。

“回来的好晚啊马克哥。你俩干嘛去了啊。”

“跟东赫去喝了点酒，”李马克颇为诚实，“倒是你，半夜两点多还不睡，是不是又在打游戏啊，你还想不想长高了？”

“！我……等你们回来而已。睡了，晚安。”李帝努又把头埋进了被子里，听见门口李马克的轻笑。

 

李帝努很久之后都不是很明白为什么那天马克哥公主抱着李东赫，也不是很懂李东赫怎么突然开始在各种场合缠着李马克对他示爱。

虽然对于小嗲精李东赫来说是基本操作。

直到某天晚上他下床去上洗手间时看见李马克的床上，李东赫正趴在李马克身上。

高度近视也没有阻碍他看清李东赫其实在亲李马克，再一看被子盖住的两个人的下身交叠在一起。

 

……

 

！？？

 

——TBC——


End file.
